


360°

by Betta_Splendin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta_Splendin/pseuds/Betta_Splendin
Summary: The gems can turn their heads all the way around. Connie realizes this is not normal, while Steven does not
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	360°

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr about the scene in cym where pearl turns her head all the way around under white diamonds control and had this idea. Connie and Steven had no real reaction to that and I love gems are aliens stuff, so I made this fic! This takes place somewhere after guitar dad and somewhere before the pink diamond reveal so take your pick. (The beach city board walk bench was put in during guitar dad) 
> 
> I might consider turning this into a mini series if I get any asks to, but this is probably just going to be a oneshot. Also I'm posting from my phone so I can't do any good tags! :<
> 
> Props to anyone who can guess the video I'm talking about. ;) (I forgot who made it or what it's called, but I clearly remember seeing a video like that)
> 
> This is my first time writing and posting a fan fiction, so please be gentle. ^^ All likes and comments are appreciated!

*Steven and Connie are sitting on the boardwalk bench talking*

"I just saw this video on tubetube about how if this person could have any superpower they would want to be able to rotate their head 360°. Which I get would be funny for pranks, but there are hardly any practical uses!" Connie said. 

"But I thought you said that they were talking about superpowers?" Steven asked, confused."I know right?? Why-" Connie was cut off short, "No, I mean, we can already rotate our heads around so it would just be redundant right?" 

At that Connie pauses.

"Are- are you.. joking..?" Asked Connie, "No..?" Said Steven chuckling a bit nervously, "Steven, people can't do.. that." Connie responded, "Wait really?" Said Steven, shocked, "yes really! How did you not-" 

Then it dawned on her.

"..Can the gems rotate their heads 360°?" Connie asked lightly, "Yeah!" A pause. "I never thought to try it because I assumed everyone could.." At that Connie laughed, which made Steven start to laugh, until they were both giggling.

Eventually the giggling subsidised, "See you on Friday?" Asked Connie, "Yeah. See you then!" Ended Steven.


End file.
